Il risveglio
by SaraMarsters
Summary: Spike è tornato. Più cattivo di prima...


IL RISVEGLIO.  
  
Spike si svegliò di soprassalto. Il sole era ancora alto nel cielo, dovevano essere circa le tre del pomeriggio, eppure aveva una fame terribile. Si alzò dal suo giaciglio di fredda pietra ed aprì il frigorifero per prendere un po' di sangue. Lo bevve tutto d'un fiato e subito lo sentì diffondersi nel suo corpo, risvegliando i sensi e ridandogli forza. A dire la verità, era una sensazione relativa, piuttosto passiva. Una volta non era affatto così. Prima il "cibo" se lo procurava da sé, uccidendo e dissanguando. Era l'incubo della notte; bastava solo il suo nome per incutere terrore. Pregustava l'ora del tramonto, quando usciva a scovare qualche ragazzina impaurita e a succhiarle tutto il sangue che aveva in corpo. Dio, quanto gli piacevano le ragazzine! Così innocenti, così pure e così ingenue. Nessuna riusciva a scappare dalle sue grinfie. Gli pareva di riuscire ancora sentire le loro urla che imploravano pietà. Niente di meglio per incoraggiarlo a continuare. L'odore della paura e i brividi di terrore rendevano le sue vittime ancor più allettanti. Adorava essere quel gran bastardo che era. Ora invece si faceva pena da solo a vedersi ridotto in quelle misere condizioni, costretto a rubare le sacche di sangue dagli ospedali perché l'anima di quell'odioso perdente di William era tornata in lui. Se lo ricordava ancora quel poetucolo da strapazzo: non era mai stato capace di combinare niente nella sua vita. Cacciato dal circolo dei poeti e dall'alta società perché era un incapace. Odiato dalla donna che amava in segreto perché insignificante. Obbediva sempre a tutto e tutti, compresa la madre, che lo controllava in ogni cosa. Non poteva fare un passo che lei era già lì, pronta ad asfissiarlo con le sue prediche. Ma, nonostante tutto, le aveva voluto bene. Sempre. Anche quando aveva affondato i canini nella sua gola. Non una sola lacrima gli aveva bagnato le guance mentre la sentiva gridare per il dolore, perché non sapeva più che cosa volesse dire piangere. Non aveva provato rimpianti sentendo la vita che abbandonava il corpo materno tra le sue braccia. Era una creatura della notte ormai. Nulla sarebbe più stato come prima. Niente più libri e poesie, o sdolcinati sonetti scritti al chiaro di luna nella vana speranza che Emily si accorgesse del suo amore; adesso solo Drusilla contava per lui. Lei, che con il silenzio delle tenebre e la leggerezza di una farfalla l'aveva avvicinato in quel vicolo buio. Lei, che gli aveva promesso eterno amore. E così era stato. Lo aveva privato per sempre della vita, portandolo con sé nel suo perverso e maledetto mondo demoniaco. Da quel momento non si sarebbe più svegliato nel suo caldo letto in una tiepida mattinata primaverile, ma al calar del sole tra le braccia del suo Sire. Insieme avrebbero affrontato qualsiasi cosa; lei era la sua Principessa. Dicono che un vampiro non sia capace di amare. In parte è vero. Ma, oltre al rispetto che provava per il suo Sire, c'era qualcos'altro... Una sorte di magnetismo, di pura complicità che lo teneva legato alla sua Drusilla. Anche se il demone che albergava in lui lo costringeva ad uccidere, torturare, massacrare e violentare, esisteva pur sempre una parte, nascosta chissà dove, che gli permetteva di amare. Per questo quel giorno era tornato a casa a mordere sua madre: per spezzare qualunque legame lo collegasse ancora al defunto William. Non era più quella vecchietta la donna che gli aveva dato la vita, ma Drusilla. Con lei doveva restare per tutta l'eternità e con nessun altro. Così per oltre un secolo avevano razziato, ucciso e sbranato; persino due Cacciatrici contava fra le sue vittime, il che lo aveva reso ancora più forte. Pensava che niente lo avrebbe mai fermato, finché non era arrivato a Sunnydale. Lì era crollato tutto il suo mondo, era finito ridotto in quelle miserabili condizioni. Lì aveva perso l'adorata Drusilla e la sua identità. Non era più un uomo, ma nemmeno un vampiro. Non poteva più mordere o uccidere a causa di quel maledetto chip nella sua testa, e tantomeno poteva vivere come le altre persone, perché pur sempre restava un mostro. E la colpa era solo ed esclusivamente di Buffy Summers. Quell'odiosa, stupida ragazzina era entrata nella sua vita in punta di piedi, come un insopportabile e dolorosissimo cancro che corrode i tessuti del corpo. Quanto aveva sfottuto Angelus per la sua relazione con la Cacciatrice! Vedere il tanto temuto Angel, quello che qualche lustro prima si divertiva a torturarlo perché lasciasse la sua creatura Drusilla, rammollirsi sempre più a causa di una collegiale idiota, non aveva prezzo per lui. In fin dei conti era quello che il suo Gran Sire si meritava; non era altro che un verme strisciante, spazzatura. Poco gli importava di che fine Angel avrebbe fatto, ma sperava tanto che sarebbe stata enormemente dolorosa. Angel... aveva davvero goduto quando la Cacciatrice lo aveva catturato nella sua rete e quel grande cretino vi era rimasto intrappolato. D'altronde, non aveva mai avuto un'eccessiva fiducia nelle capacità intellettive del suo Gran Sire, se mai ne aveva avute. Ma ora anche lui aveva fatto lo stesso, terribile errore e ci era cascato con tutte le scarpe, specialmente adesso che l'anima di quell'imbecille di William era tornata nel suo corpo. Fin dal primo momento in cui aveva visto Buffy, l'unico suo obiettivo era stato quello di ucciderla. Tutti i giorni immaginava il dolce rumore delle ossa della Cacciatrice che si spezzavano sotto la sua stretta micidiale e il caldo sangue che gli bagnava la gola. Ma mai avrebbe visto quel sogno realizzarsi. E solo perché era stato così stupido da cadere nella sua trappola ammaliatrice, da credere persino che quella stupida sciaquetta fosse in un qualche modo importante. La desiderava come non mai. L'aveva persino corteggiata, perdendo anche la dignità, in cambio di un amore che, lo sapeva benissimo, non avrebbe mai ottenuto. Come aveva potuto illudersi che qualcuno sano di mente potesse mai innamorarsi di un mostro sanguinario? Ma alla fine lei aveva ceduto: gli aveva permesso di entrare nel suo letto, di stare abbracciato a lei, di godere della sua fiducia. Gli aveva dato stima, rispetto, affetto. Ma solo dopo aver combattuto e finalmente ottenuto tutto questo, si accorse che non era ciò che voleva. Certo, il caro William sarebbe stato molto felice; lui, che mai era riuscito ad amare ed essere amato, ora finalmente poteva essere contento. Certo, sicuro; se solo fosse stato umano. Ma non lo era. Da tempo ormai non sapeva più che cosa volesse dire essere un uomo. Quella dimensione per lui era stata cancellata dalla memoria. Ora altro non era che una bestia. Un demone assassino con la pelle di un uomo. Una creatura maledetta che ogni notte risorgeva dalla sua tomba per cibarsi di anime innocenti, privo di Dio o di alcuna remora. Non esistevano valori o rimorsi per lui. Solo il sangue contava. Era arrivato il momento che Spike seppellisse William per sempre. Il vampiro assassino che esisteva in lui sarebbe risorto e tutto questo grazie alla stessa Buffy. In fondo, doveva proprio ringraziarla, se era stata tanto stupida da credere che lui l'avrebbe amata anche senza il tanto odiato chip. Ma si sbagliava. Eccome se si sbagliava. Ora che quel sofisticato marchingegno elettronico non presentava più un ostacolo, Spike era tornato quello di sempre. Aveva sete adesso, e un'irrefrenabile voglia di uccidere. Doveva solo aspettare che il sole calasse, e poi sarebbe uscito a caccia. Sapeva quale sarebbe stata la sua prima vittima. Non poteva permettere che Buffy continuasse la sua grama esistenza dopo averlo umiliato in quel modo, prendendolo e lasciandolo quanto più le aggradava, come un giocattolo. Nessuno fa un torto a Spike senza scontarne le conseguenze. Tra poche ore, qualcuno avrebbe pagato con il sangue. Quella sera sarebbe tornato da Drusilla con un trofeo molto importante: la testa della Cacciatrice. Finalmente la sua amata Principessa avrebbe potuto essere fiera di lui. Si stese nuovamente sul coperchio della bara di pietra, incrociando le braccia dietro alla testa. Mentre pregustava il momento in cui il sangue di Buffy avrebbe bagnato il suo corpo, un ghigno feroce si stampò su quel viso pallido dalla bellezza immortale.  
  
Trema Sunnydale: Spike è tornato.  
  
"I plan each charter course, each little step along the highway. And more, much more than this...  
  
... I did it my way." 


End file.
